The Foiled Robbery Mystery
by MegamanV2
Summary: Sammy helps foil a robbery, then discovers that it's part of something bigger... And Officer Borsch gets friendly. This is my first fanfic so please review. Sorry I haven't gotten chapter 3 up yet, my computer is down, so it may be awhile...
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Sammy!"

It was Holly calling me 'cause we were just leaving Maynard's Market and right as we were walking out the door, I decided I needed a pack of gum 'cause I needed to replace the gum that was in the door jam at the Senior Highrise.

So I called after her, "I'll meet you at the crosswalk!" and rushed back inside. The gum was toward the back of the store, so I passed by T.J., who didn't even seem to notice me, and found the gum. I got one pack of sugarless for Grams and one with sugar for the door jam.

I was just about to go up and pay for it, when the little bell over the door jingled. For some reason, I hung back. Then I heard, "Open the cash register!" and I heard the cocking of a gun.

I was terrified, but the guy (it was a male voice) seemed to notice me about as much as T.J.. I slowly and quietly crept up to see what was happening.

The guy had the gun pointed at T.J., who was emptying the contents of the cash register into a brown sack. I snuck back to the back of the store where a payphone was recently installed and dialed 911. When nothing happened, I put a quarter in, thinking it might work better that way.

Instead of getting the usual, "Please hold," I got someone who identified himself as Sgt. Michaels. He answered the phone saying, "This is 911, Sgt. Michaels speaking, what is your emergency?"

Now, I knew I couldn't say anything 'cause the guy up front would hear me, so I held the phone up so he could hear what was going on. Then, to my horror, I saw Holly coming to see why I was taking so long.

The windows were covered in advertisements except for a few holes where you could see through, which is why I could see Holly but she couldn't see me.

Then, to even more horror, she walked in! The guy turned his gun on Holly, at which point, T.J. lunged at the guy with all he had.

As it turned out, the only real advantage the guy had was his gun, which went off as soon as T.J. hit him and nailed Holly in the foot! The guy, who was big, bulky and clumsy, was pinned down with ease.

I told Sgt. Michaels where we were and hung up when I saw T.J. handcuffing Big Bandit and locking him in a closet.

I came up front and asked T.J. where he got the handcuffs. He told me he always kept some behind the counter.

Then I remembered Holly! She was slumped over on the floor and I saw a small pool of blood. Her foot was in the middle of it.

T.J. went and called an ambulance, which got here pretty fast. Then I wondered why the police hadn't gotten here yet…


	2. Chapter 2

I paid for the gum and tried the police again, then, I went to see if Holly was okay.

I found a doctor and asked him, "Is Holly alright?"

"She's going to be fine," he said, then he asked, "and you are…"

Now, I hate nosy questions. Asking me who I am would lead to questions like, where do you live and who are your parents. I do not, I repeat, not, want to have to answer those kinds of questions. Because that would lead to lying, which would lead to more lying and, well, you get the picture.

I didn't want to tell him the truth either. I mean, come on, if you lived illegally with your grandmother because your mother thought that Hollywood was more important than you were and you don't know a thing about your father, would you want to tell the truth?

So, picking the lesser of the two evils, I decided to lie.

The police arrived right as I was about to answer him though, and, let me tell you, I had never been so glad to see Officer Borsch!

"Sammy!" he called, "Where is the perpetrator?" So I left Doc and led Officer Borsch to the closet where T.J. had locked him in.

Then, I noticed to my surprise, that Big Bandit was a little bigger than Officer Borsch, if you can imagine that!

Then he asks me, "Do you still live at…" he looked at his notepad, "…6375 East Jasmine?"

I nodded, looking down at my High Tops and remembering my little run-in with him after I waved to a guy I saw stealing money out of a purse.

"Would you mind coming down to the Police Station while we question him?" he asked.

I shook my head, like, no, not at all, looking back up. Then I noticed he wasn't looking at me any more. "If I have to…" I heard T.J.'s voice grumble a response from behind me. Then he looked back to me and said, "Sammy, you better go to the hospital with your friend."

I shook my head and said, "I'll call Marissa and explain everything to her real quick, then I'll go with you."

Instead of insisting that I go to the hospital like he normally would, he said, "Fine, you have ten minutes."

"What? No insisting I go to the hospital or that I leave the detective work to the grown-ups or anything like that?"

"Nope," he said, "I hate to admit it, but you're always the one coming up with the right answers and, frankly, I'm tired of trying unsuccessfully to get you to go away-it just doesn't work. I think I'll try to work with you on this one." Then he walked away.

After wasting two of my ten minutes picking my jaw up off the floor, I made my way to the phone and called Marissa. She picked up after the first ring and excitedly said, "Hello?" then I told her all about the robbery and how Holly got shot in the foot and how T.J. handcuffed Big Bandit and put him in a closet and how the ambulance got there before the police and how Officer Borsch asked if I lived in the same place and how he also said I'm a good detective, and when I'm finally done, she agrees to go to the hospital with Holly.

So I hang up and realize I've got exactly thirty seconds to get back to Officer Borsch. Fortunately, he's a little hard to miss. He was just getting into his police car as I finally managed to weave my way through the crowds of hospital personnel, police officers and pedestrian spectators.

I got in his car with him and off we went to the Police Station to interrogate Big Bandit!


End file.
